


На счет три

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: ведьма жаждет убивать, и будь проклят тот, кто встанет у нее на пути





	На счет три

Она не жива и не мертва. 

Она не спит и не бодрствует. 

Она в анабиозе. 

Ванда сгорает в пламени. 

Боль раздирает ее изнутри. Выворачивает внутренности и грызет мышцы. 

Гнев пеленает по рукам и ногам, превращает душу в пепел. 

Ванда безумна и лелеет сумасшествие, как свою последнюю надежду. 

Она ненавидит и жаждет отомстить. За себя, за убитого ею Вижена, за оставленного Стива, за бросившего Мстителей Клинта, за Наташу, оставшуюся теперь в одиночестве. 

Агония горит в ее жилах и течет по венам. 

Ее мир заливает красный, который несет только скорбь и отчаяние. 

В ее картине мира не остается места милосердию. 

Танос подписал себе смертный приговор без срока давности. Она восстанет из пепла, и ее рука не дрогнет. 

У Ванды только одна цель — разобрать по запчастям и заставить страдать. Сильнее, чем она, страшнее, чем можно представить. 

Ванда будет непреклонна, потому что Танос забрал всех, кто ей дорог, а ей оставил смотреть, как мир крошится в пыль, а она не в силах ничего изменить. Стив вытащит их всех из безвременья, она уверена, и Ванда не будет колебаться. 

То, что недопустимо в мирное время, на войне цветет пышным цветом. Стив не будет против, когда на кону жизнь человечества. 

— Пора, — шепчет на ухо Стрейндж, и она кивает. 

Ванда готова. Слишком долго ждала этого момента. 

— Наташа мертва, — осторожно добавляет тот, словно знает, что она не следила за тем, что происходило на Земле. — Отдала свою жизнь, чтобы заполучить камень души. 

Стрейндж нажимает на спусковой крючок. 

Еще одна жертва за мир. Еще один дорогой человек. Еще одна капля в чаше безумия. Еще одна причина разорвать Таноса на мелкие куски и оставить подыхать в руинах. 

Ванда знает, как причинить боль и заставить биться в конвульсиях. Ванда не остановится, пока не выплеснет всю накопившуюся боль и не захлебнется в безумии. Ей нечего терять. Она кричит, как раненый зверь, и в этом ее сила. Она готова не просто сражаться, а умереть за тех, кого нет с ней и никогда уже не будет. Ей давно не нужна мотивация, только возможность. 

Война выжгла дыру там, где раньше было сердце. Ванда не помнит любви и жалости, только желание покарать — темное, жгучее, первобытное. 

Жажда смерти разгорается, обратный отсчет запущен. 

— На счет три открываю порталы, — издалека доносится голос Стрейнджа. 

Ванда закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. 

— Один. 

Сила концентрируется на кончиках пальцев. 

— Два. 

Гнев обжигает внутренности. 

— Три. 

Золотое свечение превращается в круг, и она мгновенно в него влетает. 

Ванда не будет выживать, только калечить, топтать и сводить с ума. 

Ведьма жаждет убивать, и будь проклят тот, кто встанет у нее на пути. 

Ящик Пандоры открыт.


End file.
